Raucous Night
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke share a passionate night together. I own nothing.


Raucous Night

It was a hot summer night. In the privacy of a room by the beach are two young men. The house they are in belonged to one of them, the raven haired fellow. He had taken over his family's business when he graduated from University and inheritated the wealth that came with it. However, the other man, a blonde, was by far not rich. He had no family to inherit it from and he was still too young to possibly have acquired it on his own. Nor did his profession, a carpenter, suggest he would ever make such large figures.

Despite all this, he is happy and content. He isn't someone who cares much for the riches of the world. He is a simple man and the simpler things are enough for him. He doesn't envy the other man what he has. Honestly, he sometimes pities him. He knows that the raven valued the riches. There are times he would make judgements on base things-the carpenter happened to be the exception. The blonde is very much aware of his flaws and that under normal circumstances he should be privy to this man's scorn but for whatever reasons is exempted from it. However, it doesn't matter much to him because he knows that at his core the man isn't a bad person.

The two of them had gone to high school together. They didn't exactly get along at first but with time and unfortunate events, such as defending the other from bullying, they grew close. Anyway, after high school they found themselves split apart for a time as they got absorbed in University and College. The blonde noticed and didn't like this fact. He wanted to see his raven friend more often and while the raven didn't feel any differently he wasn't the acting type between the two so it fell to the blonde to figure something out and so he did.

He would hop in his car and drive down to see him whenever he could; they both lived in dorms. After a while he managed to form a schedule. He would come down once on a week day and would arrive again on every Friday and crash there for the weekend. Sometimes one or both would be too busy to spend much time doing things together but the blonde still made a point of coming down anyway and would just do what he would there. The raven was, although he never showed it, very happy about this fact.

Now then, to get back to the present, the two are in a room-the raven's room-and are on his bed. Over the years they knew each other the two have grown rather... intimate with the other. The raven haired one has his hands tied to the headboard and he's blindfolded. Also, he happens to be naked and is erect as a kite with a cock ring on him. On top of that he has strayberries and whipped cream spread haphazardly across his chest and stomach.

The blonde is leaning over him and teasingly cleaning the food from his body while languidly stroking his cock. The raven is moaning under him and arching up into him. The blonde smirks as he looks up at him. He nibbles on him as he eats the strayberries and laps at him to drink in the whipped cream. He travels all over his body to take it all in. Once he's cleaned the man entirely he gets off the bed and starts to walk away. The raven whines and whimpers at the loss.

"_Naruto!_" He called.

"Hang on a sec, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Sasuke makes a disappointed sound but doesn't protest. Naruto grins and goes into the raven's mini fridge. He retrieves a couple of items and returns to Sasuke with more whipped cream and liquid dark chocolate. He scooped up a couple fingers full of chocolate and placed it in his mouth. Then he leaned down and claimed Sasuke's lips in a kiss. He shoved his tongue covered in chocolate past his lips and into his mouth. The raven moaned and sucked and licked the chocolate away. Then Naruto pulled away.

He resumed stroking Sasuke's cock. He covered his fingers in the chocolate again but this time brought them to Sasuke's mouth instead. The raven opened his mouth and started cleaning the chocolate from them. When he released them the blonde ran his wet fingers down his chest and briefly teased a perk nipple. The raven panted and moaned under him. Naruto grabbed the whipped cream next and shook it. Then he aimed it at his chest and laid a trail of whipped cream from the center of his chest to his navel. He also swirls some around his nipples.

Then the blond leans down and licks the whipped cream from the navel up. He swirls his tongue around the nipples before latching on and sucking on them in turn. He nibbles and tugs lightly on them. Then he gets in between Sasuke's legs and spreads them. He uses the whipped cream as a lubricant and pushes a finger in half-way. Sasuke moans and tries to force the finger to go deeper in him. The blonde chuckles and starts wiggling it around. Then he starts pulling it out and then pushing it in again never exceeding half-way.

Sasuke never stops trying to get more of that finger in him. He pants and moans and whines for it but Naruto ignores all this. After a while he pulls it out all together. Sasuke whimpers and opens his mouth to say something but as soon as he does he finds three chocolate covered fingers shoved in his mouth again. The raven obediently tends to them. He gasps and starts bucking up into the blonde when he starts grinding their cocks together. Both moan from the beautiful yet torturous friction.

"Ah, _ah_... Naru _please_ I want _more!_" Sasuke cried.

"But I'm nowhere near done with you." Naruto said.

Sasuke whined and locked his legs around the blonde's waist. Naruto smirked at him and chuckled. His only other response was to grind down harder and faster. The raven gasped and begged his bed partner for more. Naruto's answer was a demanding kiss. Sasuke obediently did everything he knew the blonde wanted him too. He kisses back and parts his lips for him. When the blonde slipped his tongue inside he suckled on it and danced with it.

Next thing he knows Naruto's lips and teeth are attacking his neck and fingers have replaced the blonde's tantilizing lips. There isn't anything on them this time though. Still, Sasuke sucks on them as though there is. The blonde's other hand is taking off his pants. When he pulls his dick free he starts stroking them together. Sasuke moans loudly and tightens his legs around him. Naruto grinned and leaned up to his ear and whispered erotic things in it until Sasuke desperately wanted to cum without that thick dick having ever entered him at all.

However the blonde didn't give him his release. The cock ring stayed in place. He did manage to escape from the raven's legs though. Naruto coated the chocolate over his dick and placed it at the raven's mouth. He commanded Sasuke to suck. He watched as a shiver went down his spine and he lifted his head and swallowed his cock. At once he had deep throated his cock and was sucking. He didn't stop until there wasn't any more of that bitter chocolate there for him to remove. Then he laid back and hollowed his cheeks, knowing what Naruto would want to do.

Without a doubt the raven was correct. As soon as Sasuke's head hit the pillow the blonde was slamming his cock in and out of the raven's mouth. Sasuke moaned against the cock in his mouth. He loved it when the blonde would fuck his face. He loved the feeling of his dick in his mouth, of it moving back and forth, and the way it tasted too. Naruto continued to do this until he reached his climax and came hard in his mouth. They both moaned for different reasons as the blonde's cum landed on Sasuke's tongue.

When Naruto pulled away Sasuke swallowed all of his cum. The blonde stared down at him for a moment and then got off him. He grabbed a couple of things off the floor. Leather straps. There is one for each leg. He placed them on the raven's legs and then he tied them to the headboard. This way Sasuke's legs were held back and spread wide without needing Naruto. The blonde glanced at the raven and noticed his breathing had picked up in anticipation. He smirked.

Naruto snatched the whipped cream and sprayed it on his entrance. He pressed a finger through it and into Sasuke's ass. He felt the muscles contracting around his finger and trying to swallow it deeper. This time Naruto allowed it to sink all the way in. As he shallowly thrust his finger in and out of the raven he leaned in and lapped up all the whipped cream. Then he nipped and sucked on his ass.

The blonde pulled his finger free and replaced it with his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on his entrance. Naruto placed more whipped cream on his fingers as he did this. Then that finger was back and pressing into his hole a little. Naruto was now licking and pushing his tongue into the entrance. When he removed the finger again he spread the raven's ass cheeks and really tried to push his tongue in. He could only press it teasingly past his puckered hole.

Sasuke whined in pleasure and desire. It felt so good but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, so much more, than Naruto was currently giving. He shamelessly begged for more. He promised the blonde anything to just hurry it up. Naruto eventually gave in and started to push it along. He sat up and ordered that Sasuke not hold back anything. He was to beg, to share every thought that passed through his head, and wasn't to restrain his moans in the slightest. Sasuke nodded so Naruto pushed in another finger and roughed thrusted them in and out.

He went between that and scissoring. Later he added a third finger and because he felt like it he continued to fuck and stretch Sasuke with his hand until it had completely entered his ass. Then he lubed up his cock and placed it at the raven's hole. He slowly pushed his now once again hard dick up Sasuke's tight ass. He gave low moans and bit his lip to restrain himself. He stared at Sasuke with heady eyes and then leaned down to his ear.

"Aw, you feel so good babe." Naruto murmured huskily. "You're so tight, I love it!"

"Ah... hah... _Naruto_, oh god!" Sasuke moaned.

"Tell me how you feel baby." Naruto said as he worked up a rhythm. "I want to hear you say it. I want to hear your beautiful voice telling me how much you like it."

"Ugh, ah... fuck... I, I love it. I love the feeling of your dick filling me up." Sasuke said in between moans. "I like how goddamned fucking good it feels to have it slamming into my prostate over and over again. I love feeling it slip _almost_ out of me only to slam back in and fill me with its wonderful length and thickness again and again. I love that overwhelming pleasure. I love how I can never predict what you'll do with it, if it'll be hard or shallow. I love how you'll torture me with pleasure for hours and ignore my every plead. I love the feeling of your cum filling my ass and how you make sure it shoots into my prostate every time. Ugh god _Naruto_, I love everything. It's all so fucking good-amazing! I want more, I _always_ want more, and I never want it to end. It's all just-Fuck, _please Naruto_, just pound me so I can't think straight! Make me see stars! Make it so all I can comprehend is the pleasure!"

"In due time, Love," Naruto whispered. "In due time."

Sasuke moaned and did his best to meet Naruto's thrusts as much as he could. He screamed himself hoarse. Certainly the neighbours, hell maybe even the entire street could hear him. Yet he didn't care. He didn't care so long as Naruto continued to fuck him. So long as that pleasuring dick stayed up his ass. Naruto could do whatever he wanted and Sasuke would never complain because at the end of the day it just felt so good. Naruto always sated him to the point of exhaustion but it was worth it. It was worth it even if everyone he knew was aware that he was a uke, that Naruto fucked him, if they thought he was a slut and anything or everything else. None of it matters when he has this blonde man with him.

Oh and work him he did. With time he was pounding into Sasuke's ass ruthlessly. He slammed into his prostate again and again. The blonde came in him in that same pose three times before he did anything to change their positions. He removed the leather straps and made Sasuke lay on his side. Then he laid behind him and shoved his dick right back up his ass. Naruto held his leg elevated and pounded into him again and again.

Throughout the night they fucked. At some point Sasuke was completely unrestrained except for the blindfold and cock ring. Naruto made the raven ride him. He had him on his hands and knees and fucked him from behind. He had Sasuke on his back and held his legs spread wide. Then he had them over his shoulders and he leaned over Sasuke with the raven's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They stayed in that position a long time. He also had Sasuke lean against the headboard and fucked him like that. After that he had Sasuke on the floor. He had him braced against the bed and in every other position possible on the floor, even the ones he'd already done on the bed.

The wall. He took him in quite a few different positions against the wall. He had Sasuke shoved flush against it. He fucked him and Sasuke fucked himself in that position. He had him with his back against the wall with his legs bent to his chest. He even had Sasuke on his knees with a vibrator strapped up his ass with him sucking him off several times. Then he had him in a chair, first with him leaning onto the arms and then kneeling in it. Then Naruto sat in it and Sasuke rode him.

Afterwards he took Sasuke leaning against his desk and then on it. Then he had Sasuke sit on the desk with the vibrator back up his ass and sucked harshly on Sasuke. He screamed and begged for more and his release. Then Naruto sat in the chair and had Sasuke fuck himself with the vibrator in different positions on the desk. He fucked himself by hopping up and down on it and by roughly slamming it in and out of him by hand. Then Naruto got up and took over fucking him with the vibrator and leaned in and nibbled on his neck while he reached in between his legs and stroked him.

Then he carried Sasuke downstairs into the kitchen. He claimed Sasuke on every surface in every possible way several times. He would stop at times and tease him with his fingers or the dildo and Sasuke begged and sucked him off before he took him again. He fucked the raven in his living room, on his front porch, in his backyard, on the section of the beach he owned. He took him in his dining room and then finally they returned to Sasuke's room and entered his bathroom.

The blonde sat on the toilet cover and told Sasuke to ride him. The raven immediately got in his lap and started fucking himself. He sat facing him and held onto him as he hopped up and down on his cock. Then Naruto had him bent double over the toilet and was pounding him mercilously. He smirked and teased Sasuke's abused ass with his finger. He pushed against the hole teasingly and pushed it in a little.

After that he had him against the sink, on it, the floor, the walls. He started the shower and had him in there too. Over and over again they did this until he finally made Sasuke lean against the wall in the shower and removed his cock ring. The blonde watched Sasuke as he leaned in and nibbled and tugged on the slit. Then he swallowed the head and sucked lightly on it. Naruto, knowing that Sasuke was reaching his climax, swallowed his cock, deepthroating it, and sucked hard. Sasuke screamed and came at once. Naruto pulled away, having swallowed it all, and licked his lips. The raven trembled all over from the exertion and Naruto's hands on his waist were the only thing holding him up. It seems his need for release was the only thing keeping him going.

Naruto carefully lowered Sasuke into the tub with him. He cuddled the raven to his chest and he snuggled in close. Sasuke sighed in relief but was still shaking all over. Naruto kissed his head over and over again while running his fingers through his hair. Yes, Sasuke loved this part too. He loved when Naruto fucked him for the last time that night, although it was morning at this point, and would hold him gently. One would think they had tender love instead of hot wild sex all night long. Sasuke loved it in and of itself and the irony of it. However, he knew without a doubt from this very action that the blonde loved him and that feeling always spread through him like fire. He loved that fire and the fire it belonged to.

"Let's go to bed, Naru-chan." Sasuke mumbled.

"M'kay, whatever you want Love." Naruto said.

That was another thing he loved, Sasuke noted as Naruto turned the water off and carried him to his bed, how as long as it was outside sex Naruto would give him whatever he wanted. He loved it when Naruto called him "Love" too. The blonde settled him under the covers and crawled in after him. Then he gathered him to his chest and held him tightly. Sasuke sighed contently and buried his face in _his_ blonde's warm chest. He entangled his body with Naruto's and only started to drift off to sleep when the tanned body was cocooning his own. It always made him feel so good.

"I love you." Naruto said kissing his head again.

"I love you too." Sasuke said before he slipped into pleasant dreams revolving around himself and Naruto.


End file.
